<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] down on your knees by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738846">[PODFIC] down on your knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics'>Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC SERIES] who bleeds what she cries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2k words for one single conversation. wow this is what i'm spending my time on, Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee visits Azula in the Fire Palace prisons. Apologies are attempted, but not necessarily the right ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC SERIES] who bleeds what she cries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] down on your knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralsweep/gifts">coralsweep</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754316">down on your knees</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralsweep/pseuds/coralsweep">coralsweep</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
<p><strong>Duration</strong>: 13:49</p>
<p><strong>Size</strong>: 25.3MB     <strong>Type</strong>: MP3</p>
<p><strong>Stream: </strong> <a href="https://archive.org/details/down-on-your-knees">here</a></p>
<p><strong>Fic</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754316">down on your knees</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes">kousanoes</a></p>
<p>
  <strong>Reader: </strong>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works">Oceantail</a>
</p>
<p><strong>Editor</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works">Oceantail</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>